Trapped by FATE
by night-x-hawk
Summary: She wanted to have a normal life. But as Itachi's daughter she could not. Matters came worse when Itachi came back home without her mother. What will she do? Itachi attitude to his family changed from caring to cold. One-shot unless u guys want a story. x


**Author's notes: **Not sure if i should continue this. Give me ideas on how to improve this or maybe continue on. This was meant to be a one-shot but still it can be turned into a story if enough people want to.  
R&R tyty  
Oh this is my first story on xD

* * *

Thoughts in italics

Talking in ""

Flashback in italics

* * *

"Where are you?"

The uneven rhythm of his footsteps thumped on the cold marble floor like a drum – he was coming for me.

_I mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I run and hide? _

Yet I knew I could not.

The door slowly creaked open. My face fell.

_I was hoping that he wouldn't find me._

There he was, his sharingan eyes gleamed through the darkness; the shadowy outline of a man who was once my father stood at the doorway. I couldn't see his face but the strong rancid odour of beer stung my nostrils and my eyes started to water.

"Have ya been good to your daddy?" he asked, slurring his words as he made his way clumsily to me. My senses screamed for me to run, to run away as far as I could, but my legs would not obey. I glared at him. Even in his drunken state he could bind me to his wishes. His arm snaked out clumsily grasping my arm in a firm grip. I gasped in surprise.

_I expected him to use his chakra. What is he going to do this time?_

"You're not going anywhere my princess."

I gasped, freezing in horror as my words were stuck in my throat.

_Is he going to do it? NO! NO! Why me? Ever since mummy…_

"Dear you are beautiful." He smiled with a devilish grin, gently stroking my face.

His smile surprised me. In that instant he grasped both of my arms forcing me towards him. I tried to resist but to no avail.

_He's got me. My hands are binded. I couldn't use any jutsu. I can only resist but still in the end he would have what he wants. _

_I knew it was wrong, yet I gave in._

My howls of anguish echoed though the night…

* * *

_Why me? Why did all this have to happen to me? Can't I live a peaceful life with mummy and daddy? Life isn't fair. I thought._

I lay there on the cold marble floor in a pool of red, the liquid streaming down my body, bubbling from those scarlet geysers.

_I should scream out in pain, yet this is like second nature to me. This pain, I am used to it, it is part of me now, as are those delicate scars on my wrists. _

I slowly traced those long yet deep scars on my wrist.

_This was the only thing I could call mine, the feel of the metallic blade plunging into my skin while I purred with pleasure. It was my release from the world. It was only between the kunai and I._

I got up slowly, my whole body aching from discomfort. The lifeless volcanoes on my body slowly erupted in a shade of crimson, staining the white cloth as I started to clean up the mess.

* * *

Clear images made their way into my thoughts…

"_I'm back," a gruff voice appeared at the door._

"_Daddy!" I shouted and sprang to his opening arms._

"_How is my little Uchiha__ princess?"_

_"She's been a very good girl today," my mother replied softly pecking him on the cheek._

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I remembered.

_"Daddy what happened?" I asked as I stared at his lifeless face. He started to open his mouth but stopped looking at me with animal-like hunger. I stared back at him. Daddy looked strange I thought. His sharingan eyes were still there peering at my every move. I cringed in disgust as the odour of beer reached my nostrils._

_"Ewwww daddy. You have been drinking again. Mummy told you not to drink. Where is mummy? Is she with you?"_

_He snapped then. He lunged at me like an animal, pushing me to the ground. I screamed and my face was wet with tears._

My breathing was shallow as I took deep breaths to calm myself.

_Why did mother leave us then? Why did she leave us alone in this world? What am I supposed to do now? Why did she DIE of all people? How did she die…_

* * *

_There was no escape from this. I was trapped. No place to run, no place to go, no place to hide. Life was meaningless now I thought._

I opened the window. The breeze blew away my pains and sorrows.

_If only I could be as free as the wind. But I could not. I could not leave this house. It was my home. It is the place of my refuge but also of my pain._

I fingered the kunai in my hand, testing the sharpness of the blade.

_What if I end this? If I end this will I finally be free?_

"What are you doing?" his familiar voice echoed in the room breaking my concentration

_Gasping in surprise I slipped. I did not realize he had entered the house._

The kunai clattered to ground. I fell surprised, slowly but inevitably face first to the ground. I could see the jagged kunai sticking up, as if welcoming me to my end.

I toppled to the floor with the knife sticking out of my chest.

"Nooooo!" the man cried in surprise, eyes still on the knife now embedded in my chest, "My Uchiha princess, my daughter why? Why disobey the codes of the shinobi?"

I looked at him with half closed eyes.

_So it was going to end this way. I will finally be free. Free in death while my father stayed back in life. I left him in the same way my mother had…_

"Father, I love you," I whispered as my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The man stood heart stricken beside his bleeding daughter.

_First his wife and then his daughter he thought. Won't fate ever leave him alone? He was trapped now. There was nobody - only himself in this fate-stricken world. They all left him he thought grimly._

"I guess it doesn't matter now. Now they are dead nothing can stop me," he grinned devilishly as he left the house.

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
